


seven strays

by unbeliebubblez



Series: survival [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: (there's no time for a diagnosis it's the end of the world damnit), Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury, Multi, Tags Are Hard, Trans Male Character, adding tags as I go, also this is a crossover it doesnt need logic, amputee character(s), asthmatic character, bts are first generation immigrants, canon referring to twd, character with asd/ add, epileptic character - Freeform, their parents are korean, this is your last chance there will be a lot of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbeliebubblez/pseuds/unbeliebubblez
Summary: how seven stray kids (reference intended) find each other. And a small group of survivors of which they don't know how much trouble they'd get into with.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Glenn Rhee, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Series: survival [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172195
Kudos: 3





	seven strays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thanatrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanatrine/gifts).



> this story was born because i was so in my feels about "The Day Will Come Where You Won't Be" so... yeah prepare yall's tissues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the world comes to them all in different ways.

The sun reflected off of the windows of the shop as seokjin carried another box inside. his mother smiled and took it off him.

"that's the last one. thank you, darling," she grinned and poked his cheek, laughing at his grumpy face. "go help your father, alright?"

A loud clash interrupted them. A woman was pressed up to the glass door, now banging on it, terror painted across her face.

Seokjin and his mother both stood paralyzed as the glass cracked under the woman's fists, blood trickling down. Finally, Seokjin ushered his mother to a register before he sprinted to open the door, greeted by the woman that fell into his arms, wailing and screaming.

"They're coming, they're coming!"

"Who- just calm down, it's alright, we can close the door!" Seokjin tried to console her, locking the door again.

His mother looked confused as she stepped up to them.

"What do you mean-"

"They're dead, oh God they're dead! They're rotten and they still- still walk and move and-and bite-"

A scream from the back interrupted her rambling.

With that, chaos errupted. Store workers were running around, chased by what looked like mangled, bloodied people, screams echoed through the store. Eventually, the door fell to the ground, shattering loudly as a mob of people rushed in, storming to the shelves to get as many supplies as possible.

Seokjin managed to run, leave behind the store that had almost become a second home to him since his parents had managed to buy the chain of stores all over the states. He ran until his legs threatened to give out from beneath him and he was in some part of the city he didn't recognise. The screaming hadn't stopped, though. He was surrounded by it, the screams, the smell of death, sickly sweet and rotting, blood making his clothes cling to him that he wasn't sure belonged to him.

Darkness closed in on him and the world tilted. He slammed into the ground with a thud.

___

Hoseok's hands shook as he played with his stethoscope. Yoongi took one of them into his own, albeit a bit roughly, and cleared his throat. "We've got to go, Hobi, if we don't want to get killed."

"There are still patients left!"

"You can't help them. You can't. We need to go!"

Hoseok gave him a death glare as he closed his satchel of medical supplies, but Yoongi still pulled him along. There were screams followed by shots down the hall, and Hoseok flinched with each of them.

"Do you want. To. Get. Killed!", Yoongi hissed and dragged him out of the exit and into the car.

"Why- Yoongi, why- they're shooting-"

"I know, Hobah, I know," Yoongi mumbled and tried once again to start the car - Christine, as his mother had called it, even if his father hadn't been quite happy about the associations with the name- his other hand still firmly on Hoseok's, which just wouldn't stop shaking. "Don't panic," he whispered, and he didn't know if it was more to himself or to Hoseok, "we'll grab our things at home and then we'll be gone from here, okay?"

"Why, Yoongi! Why!" Shaky hands grabbed his collar and Hoseok's tearfilled eyes stared into his.

"They think they could be infected-", Yoongi started, but the look in Hoseok's eyes told him what he already knew: he didn't mean it that way. He was terrified of having to admit it, but-

"I don't know, Hobah, I don't know."

Another string of shots rang out as they sped away.

___

Namjoon sighed, exasperated, as he bowed down to pick up the picklock he kept dropping. This try, the door clicked open and he crept inside, holding his breath.

It was quick work, really, since the key to the cages hung right by the door to the office. He knew that most of the animals would not have much of a chance outside, with the creatures that walked the streets now, but even that was more of a chance than what they had in these small cages where they'd been forgotten. Forgotten wasn't the right word, it was more like people had consciously decided to ignore them. And Kim Namjoon would be damned if he would one day allow himself to ignore any animal that way.

There was a commotion outside, and he found his hands a bit stiff as he worked on getting the cats out of their enclosures. His heart dropped when he noticed the litter of kittens in the back of one of them. Most of them seemed to have passed, probably starved in the days this shelter had been abandoned for.

One, though, watched him intently as he stuffed a few little baggies of pet food into his backpack. You never know if you're going to meet an animal in need.

Without another thought, he scooped up the kitten before he fled, not daring to glance back.

___

Jimin sighed as he slumped down next to the tall oven. Taehyung grinned down at him.

"Getting tired already, old man?"

"Don't you dare laugh at me, Mister passing-out-after-one-flight-of-stairs!"

"I didn't pass out," Taehyung mumbled defensively.

"Well, I don't know what you call it if someone smacks, face first, into the fucking ground and doesn't wake up until I've had to drag his ass- his very goddamn heavy ass- out of a horde of those fuckers on my own, but I would call that passing out."

"Fair point." He slumped down next to Jimin, watching the bread.

Jimin played with the edge of a bandaid on Taehyung's face that had slowly started to come off. "The hell was that, though? You're lucky you were out, otherwise I might have had to kill you for witnessing me screaming like a little girl."

"Nothing wrong with being feminine," the younger huffed and Jimin nodded.

" 'Course not. "

Taehyung squirmed in silence for a beat, then smoothed the edge of the bandaid against his skin before he spoke. "I don't know what it was, just couldn't catch my breath and then we had to get up those damn stairs. Nothing really. Maybe I just got a nosefull of the delicious fragrance of decaying bodies," Jimin tilted his head and Taehyung knew he didn't believe it, but well, he just had to for the moment. "Anyway, isn't the bread already done?"

"We're making Zwieback, dumbass. You didn't listen to me," Jimin whined and gave his shoulder a light smack.

"Huh?"

"Zwieback. Twice baked or something. German stuff. Keeps the bread edible for longer. I'm gonna have you take notes from now on, to know you're listening, dipshit."

As they got ready to leave the bakery, bags of the bread in their arms, Jimin stopped in the doorway, face twisted into a frown. His eyes were fixed on the huge bloodstain just above the doorway to the back. _Mom_. Taehyung smiled sadly. "At least they can relax up in heaven, can't they? They can lay back and watch us running around down here."

Jimin had seen his family turn into those... things. Fuckers, he thought best described them. But Taehyung just hadn't been able to find his grandmother anymore.

He doesn't know which is worse.

___

It was too loud, simply too goddamn loud for Jungkook. Screams and wails, groaning, gurgling, his own breath was way too loud.

And it smelled, like rotting flesh, excrement, and copper. So much like copper. The metallic taste was heavy on his tongue.

His eyes he'd squeezed shut a while ago, had seen enough of vacant eyes turning glazed, twitching in their sockets as their body began moving on its' own accord again, driven by only one want: to feed.

Whimpering, he pressed himself further into the bark of the tree. It was rough against his skin, just enough to pull him back to reality.

Reality, where what once must have been his mother was inches away from his face, her rotten breath hitting his face. Hers was bloodied, half of it hanging off and thick blood around a large wound in her neck, where one of the creatures had bitten into.

He closed his eyes as he brought down the katana, the thud and the resistance it met indicator enough that he'd hit flesh. He pulled the sword out with a disgusting squelching sound, oh how mad his grandfather would be if he were around to see his treasured heirloom being used like this, and then he ran, the forest ground soft underneath his feet.


End file.
